Welcome, Baby Mc'Newman!
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 7. The Mc'Newman's new baby is born and everyone is excited about it. The only problem is...Dr. Eggman kidnaps it before Sonic and Sonia get a chance to meet it! Will Sonic, friends, and/or family be able to save the baby? Find out as you read!
1. The Best Part

**Hi! This is a new episode of Sonic Adventures. If you're wondering why this it says 'episode 7' and not 'episode 5', this is because episodes 5 and 6 are holiday specials and I want to do those around those holidays. I will do my best to remember the events before this one. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Sunday, November 28; 6:35 p.m.

Thanksgiving break in Station Square has been one of the best moments of Sonic's life. Their grandparents, who Sonic and his three-year-old sister Sonia met over a month ago, came over on Thanksgiving Day with the whole family relaxing while eating a delicious feast of turkey and apple pie. However, the best part of this whole week is...

"OUR MOM'S HAVING A BABY! OUR MOM'S HAVING A BABY!" Sonic celebrates as he shouts in his baby-sitter's ear, who turns out to be their next-door neighbor, Pamela Rose.

"Agh! I know!" Pamela raises her voice, "You and your sister said that like a hundred times now!"

"But we can't help it," Sonic says.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Sonia screams with joy. **(Just to let you know, I'm not misspelling anything on purpose anymore.)**

"I _know!_ " the white hedgehog complains, "You're just lucky I'm staying here until your aunt shows up!"

Now that Pamela mentions 'aunt', the Mc'Newman siblings are even _more_ excited than they were before, "YAY! OUR AUNT'S COMING OVER!"

But they suddenly stop because they have **two** aunts instead of one.

"Is it Aunt Carson?" Sonic asks.

"Or Aunt Lisa?" Sonia follows.

Pamela thinks about this and suddenly shouts, "I DON'T KNOW! FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES, YOU DING-DONGS!"

Two hours later...

Pamela is sitting on the living room couch watching TV, while Sonic and Sonia are upstairs sleeping away. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Pamela gets up from the couch and opens the door. There standing, is an orange female hedgehog with sky blue highlights in her quills, green eyes, and a peach muzzle. She is wearing a silver stud ring on her nose, a long-sleeved brown crop top with a blue jean vest over it, blue super skinny jeans with rip styles, and five-inch black stiletto heels.

Pamela could **not** believe what this woman is wearing. She's speechless. Sure, this white hedgehog has worn crazy outfits in front of her daughter Amy, but this person looks ridiculous!

"W...wow!" Pamela tries to make words, "That's some crazy outfit you got there!"

"Thanks!" the woman says, then takes a look at her paper, "Um...say...is this '1991 Genesis Drive'? My brother called me saying I have to baby-sit my niece and nephew while he's taking his wife to the hospital."

"Yes, it is," Pamela answers, "and you are?"

"Lisa Mc'Newman," the orange hedgehog answers.

Pamela tries to come up with an excuse to get out of this awkward conversation, "Anyways, the kids are in bed, and you're here to take over so... Bye!"

The white hedgehog runs from Lisa and back to her house.

"Okay...what was that all about?" Lisa wants to know. She grabs her bags, walks inside, and shuts the door behind her.

"What a lovely home this is!" exclaims Lisa as she walks upstairs. (What's so 'lovely' about it? It's just a regular house.)

As she opens the door to Sonic's bedroom, she turns on the light and Sonic pops up in his bed.

The young blue hedgehog could not believe who's in his room. It's...

"AUNT LISA!" Sonia screams as she runs from her room to Sonic's.

Sonic finally says, "Hi, Aunt Lisa!"

"Why hello to you, too Sonic," Lisa greets back, then turns to Sonia, "And hello, Sonia."

"Hello!" Sonia says.

The three hedgehogs talk for a little while until Lisa sadly says, "Alright, kids. It's time for bed. It's 9:00."

The Mc'Newman siblings groan and Sonic says, "But we were having fun!"

"I know you were, but you have school tomorrow, you dad said," Lisa explains, then picks up Sonia, "and as for Sonia...I have to take you to daycare."

"Okay!" Sonia agrees as her aunt carries her to her room.

Sonic closes his door, turns off the light, grabs his light-up pillow, and lies in his bed, staring up at the stars on the ceiling the pillow is making.

 _I can't wait to meet my new brother or sister,_ Sonic says in his head. He really wants a brother, but if the baby ends up being a girl, he would be okay with it either way. Sonia, on the other hand, wants a girl and **only** a girl. That's all Sonic can remember about his sister's opinion. The little hedgehog closes his eyes and begins to dream about his new day.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1! What did you think of this? Was it adorable? :3 What do you think the baby's gonna be? Let me know in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 2!  
**


	2. Sonic Tells the News

**I have something to say: anyone gonna review my stories? 'Cause I haven't gotten any in a while. Anyways, here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

Monday, November 29; 8:20 a.m.

The next day, Lisa drives Sonic over to his school, Emerald Elementary. They ended up leaving Sonia home alone as Lisa said not to worry, as this will only take a few minutes. As the two hedgehogs walk into the main hallway, Miss Betsy stops them.

"And just where do you think _you're_ goin'?" she asks Lisa.

"Um...to the Waiting Room?" answers the orange hedgehog, "Sonic's leading me there."

"Neither one of my parents could take me because my mom just had a baby," Sonic says.

Miss Betsy smiles at this news; she's heard a lot about Sonic's mom and the baby, "Congratulations, Sonic! When did she have it? And is it a boy or a girl?"

"She had it last night," he answers, "and I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well, I hope you get to meet your sibling soon," says Miss Betsy as Sonic walks to the end of the hallway, where the Waiting Room is.

"Have a great day, Sonic!" Lisa says.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

As Sonic steps foot in the Waiting Room, someone calls out to Sonic, "Hey, Sonic! Over here!"

Turns out, that certain someone who called Sonic's name happens to be Knuckles: his across the street neighbor. He also happens to be sitting with Sonic's kindergarten friends: Charlie, Parker, Hannah, Barbra, and Espio.

"Hey, you guys," the blue hedgehog greets as he runs over to his friends, "Guess what happened last night?!"

"Hold on, Sonic," Parker says, "Knuckles just wanted to show us his photos from his Thanksgiving vacation."

"Oh, cool!" Sonic says.

Knuckles gets some pictures out of his backpack and puts them on the table, "My mom and I went to the mountains! See; here's me taking a selfie, here's Mom taking a selfie, here's me and Mom taking a selfie, here's a selfie with me, Mom, and our tour guide..."

Yeah...about 90% of Knuckles' vacation was taking selfies... Not much about the mountains or the nice view or anything scenic.

"That's a _lot_ of selfies," Hannah comments.

"Enough about the selfies," Sonic says, "Do any of you want to know what happened in our family last night?"

"Of course I want to know," Espio replies.

"Me too," says Barbra, "I'm getting tired of hearing about selfies."

"Same," Charlie comments on Barbra.

"Okay...my mom had her baby last night!" Sonic happily says.

It was silent for a while, and just like that, the whole group starts congratulating Sonic.

"Sonic, that's awesome!" Barbra exclaims, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I still don't know," Sonic answers, "but I hope it's a boy."

As the kids kept talking, outside the window are none other than Dr. Eggman and Robot. Why are they looking through the window? They just like spying on Sonic.

Finally, Robot breaks the silence by saying, "Aww! A baby! I just **love** babies!"

"Bleh!" Eggman gags, "A baby! I just **hate** babies!"

"Doctor!" Robot exclaims, "Have a heart!"

"How am I supposed to have a heart?!" Eggman asks, "I'm a villain! And so are you!"

"True... but don't you want to congratulate Sonic?"

"NO! I hate Sonic! That annoying brat deserves to die!"

Robot thinks about this for a while and finally suggests, "Hey...instead of killing Sonic, how about we kidnap the baby, hoping Sonic will come to the rescue so we can kidnap him as well?"

Eggman thinks about this for a while and screams, "No, you idiot! Babies are gross! All they do is eat, poop, and sleep! I don't want to kidnap something so **filthy**! How about...instead of killing Sonic, how about we kidnap the baby, hoping Sonic will come to the rescue so we can kidnap him as well?!"

"What you just said earlier makes no sense whatsoever," Robot says, "However, that idea is **genius**!"

"Great!" the evil scientist cheers, "Now let's go to the hospital! We have a baby to kidnap!"

"Yippee!" Robot cheers along.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2! What did you think of it? My sister helped me out on some of the dialogue so...that's all I have to say. Anyways, see you in Chapter 3!**


	3. What Happened to the Baby?

2:10 p.m.

As the bell rang for the end of school, everyone, and **everyone** bolts out of their classrooms to wherever they're supposed to be after school. Sonic exits out of the building and sees Lisa and Sonia on the curb waiting for him.

"Sonia! Aunt Lisa!" Sonic screams as he runs over to his family.

"Hi, Sonic!" Lisa cries, "How was school?"

"It was amazing," the blue hedgehog says.

The hedgehogs hop into Lisa's white BMW and they drive off. Sonic, being the curious boy he is, asks, "Aunt Lisa, where are we going?"

"We...are going to the hospital to see your new sibling!" the orange hedgehog happily answers.

Sonic and Sonia suddenly cheer and start bouncing around in their booster seats. This is the big moment; they get to see their brand new sibling. The new Mc'Newman. They get to see if the baby is a boy or a girl.

The Mc'Newman trio arrive at the Station Square Memorial Hospital, which is a _huge_ building, with about 35 floors. Anyways, the three hedgehogs walk inside and to the front counter. Lisa asks the woman, who's a human, behind the counter, "Do you know where Aleena Mc'Newman is?"

"Yeah," Sonia says, "My mommy had a baby."

The woman looks up Aleena's name and room on her computer, "She's in Room 405; on the 25th floor."

"Thank you," Lisa says as she and her niece and nephew walk to a nearby elevator.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The three hedgehogs finally reach the 25th floor and walk to Room 405, only to be stopped by a human doctor.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor apologizes to the hedgehogs, "but I'm afraid Aleena's baby is missing."

"MISSING?!" the three hedgehogs shout.

Just then, Jacob, who just happens to be looking forward to seeing his new child again, is walking towards his family and the doctor.

"Who's missing?" Sonic and Sonia's dad want to know.

* * *

Another few minutes later...

The four hedgehogs and the doctor are in a waiting room, sitting down in multiple chairs (with the exception of the doctor) getting ready to talk about the situation.

Finally, the doctor begins speaking, "The baby went missing around 11:30 this morning when Aleena was asleep and we were busy running tests. But when I came to-"

"Was the baby a girl?" Sonia interrupts, wanting to know.

"Little girl, I'm trying to inform you about something very urgent," the doctor says, then gets back to the big topic, "As I was saying-"

Sonia interrupts again, "But I want the baby to be a girl!"

"Sonia, let him finish," Jacob says to the three-year-old, who beings to pout.

The doctor waits for Jacob and Sonia to finish and finally gets back on track, "Anyways... When I came to check on Aleena, there was no sign of the baby. We looked _everywhere_! The baby needs to stay in the hospital by this Thursday; December 2."

"Why?" Sonic wants to know. He must be _really_ worried about his new sibling in order to ask this.

The doctor answers the blue hedgehog, "Because the baby needs the special care it needs. In this case, if the baby doesn't get special care, then it will **die**."

Sonic is heartbroken at this: His new sibling might die?! He and Sonia have been waiting nine months for their new brother/sister, and now they find out that he/she is missing and possibly won't live?!

Sonia, known for being off-topic for the third time today, pleads to the doctor, "Please make the baby a girl!"

The doctor tells her in a loud voice, "The baby's a boy!" and walks out of the room.

Lisa turns to Sonia, who looks like she's about to cry, and tells her, "Don't worry about it, Sonia. He just said that because he didn't want to hear your voice."

Jacob, now ready to spazz out, asks his orange sister, "Why would you tell her that?!"

Lisa answers to her brother, "Because it's true!"

No it's not, Lisa. It's not true. In fact, the baby is-

* * *

In Dr. Eggman's underground base...

"A boy!" Robot cheers as he holds the baby hedgehog under his arms. The baby looks just like Jacob, with his green fur/quills and sky blue eyes, and even has a pink muzzle, belly, and arms.

"You're just so **cute**!" Robot coos at the baby, "You look just like your father!"

Eggman overhears this and says, "Robot, make sure you keep that disgusting living being out of my sight!"

"Yes, doctor," Robot responds back as he takes the baby to Robot's room.

Yes...of course these two kidnapped the baby. It's so **obvious**! What could happen to poor baby Mc'Newman?

To be continued...

* * *

 **And that covers Chapter 3! Just to let you know in future stories, I'm not good at writing hospital stories. That's pretty much it. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think of the story so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know and I'll see you in Chapter 4!**


	4. Such a Manic

3:00 p.m.

Grabbing an air freshener, some hand-wipes, and a brown sack with holes already cut in it, Robot swiftly bolts into his room to check on the baby hedgehog. The baby, wearing a brown sack in the shape of a diaper, is sleeping away on Robot's bed. All the orange-yellow robot wants to do is grab onto the cute little baby like there's no tomorrow. As Robot reaches his arms out for the baby, little unnamed Mc'Newman wakes up, looks at Robot with its innocent teal eyes and starts crying. And that crying is not the good kind either. It's the annoying 'help me!' kind of cry!

"No no! Baby, baby!" Robot cries as he tries to calm the infant, "Shh! Everything's going to be okay! I promise!"

As this is happening, Dr. Eggman barges into the room screaming, "WHAT IN MOBIUS' NAME IS THAT HORRIBLE NOISE?!"

Since he is too scared to open his mouth and make words, all Robot could do was point to the wailing baby.

The cranky scientist grunts at Robot's response as he tries to see what's wrong with the baby, "Since you won't do anything to this poor excuse of an infant, _I'm_ going to see what's wrong with him."

Eggman takes the sack-diaper off the baby and he is **disgusted** at what's inside of it. This right here is one of the reasons the villain can't _stand_ babies.

"Doctor...what's wrong?" Robot wants to know.

"That **filthy** hedgehog **pooped** in its diaper!" the grossed-out doctor whines, "You see? This is why I hate infants so much!"

This is not making any sense to Robot, "So? It's _normal_ for him to use the bathroom in his clothes!"

"YOU CALL _THIS_ (while shoving the dirty sack in his sidekick's face) CLOTHING?!" Eggman spazzes, "YOU BASICALLY TOOK A LUNCH SACK, CUT HOLES IN IT, AND CALLED IT A DIAPER! THIS IS CLEARLY NOT CLOTHING!"

"Doctor, can you please not shove that in my face?" Robot pleads, "It's gross!"

His boss groans loudly and does what Robot told him to do, "And now will you excuse me...I have to change its diap- I mean... _sack_!"

At this point, the unnamed Mc'Newman stops crying. The adorable green baby looks at Eggman with his sparkling teal eyes and this happens: the baby **pees** all over Eggman's face! The angry man takes this bluntly at first, but as the infant stopped urinating, Eggman throws a tantrum.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the scientist runs around the room, squealing like little girl, "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew... **EW**!"

Robot face-palms himself as he's watching his own boss acting like a girl. _This is so sad,_ the robot says in his thoughts, _So, so sad._

Finally, Eggman stops in his tracks and screams to his invention, "THAT BABY IS SUCH A MANIC!"

"Um...Doctor?

"WHAT?!"

"It's... _maniac_ , " the robot corrects his boss.

Oh, no... Eggman's about to spazz... And- "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams like a girl...again.

* * *

As this is happening...

The Mc'Newman's blue minivan parks in front of their house. Wait...where's Lisa and her car?! She's going to be at a hotel since she wants to spend more time with her niece and nephew.

Anyways, disappointed Jacob and a crying Sonic and Sonia get out of the car and enter their house. The hedgehogs can't believe they lost their new addition to the family. The visit to the hospital felt like a waste of time to Sonic and Sonia. As the three hedgehogs enter the kitchen, a bunch of figures popped out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" they called out to the hedgehogs. The figures just happened to be Knuckles, his mother Bre, Espio, Barbra, Charlie, and Amy. The others, such as Parker, Hannah, and Amy's parents are not attending for various reasons. Parker, because he hates babies, though not as much as Eggman does. Hannah, because she's out with her family. And Amy's parents, because they went out to liner (between lunch and dinner).

Anyways, back to where we were. Knuckles and the others have planned a big brother and sister party for Sonic and Sonia respectively for their new sibling. As the party people saw the sad looks on the Mc'Newman's faces, Bre asks them, "Jacob, Sonic, Sonia, what happened?"

"Someone kidnapped the baby," Jacob answers.

"Sonia and I didn't get to meet him," Sonic adds.

"The baby's not a girl!" Sonia whines, then her eyes fill with more tears.

"I'm sorry about that," Amy apologizes, while giving Sonia a hug, "Maybe the next baby could be a girl."

"I hope so," Sonia responds to her neighborly friend.

This is so sad, yet confusing to everyone. Why on Earth would _anyone_ kidnap a baby? A **newborn** , in this case?!

"M-maybe the baby crawled out of the room when you weren't looking," Charlie comes up with a theory.

"No way," Barbra disagrees, "The baby was born last night. It's too young to crawl."

Then Espio steps in, coming up with a different theory, "Maybe the person who kidnapped the baby was Eggman. After all, he does want to ruin your life, Sonic."

Sonic face-palms himself, "Gah! How could I forget about Eggman?! Of course he would take away our brother! He's evil!"

That is true, Sonic. Dr. Eggman is very evil. How will we get to him, though.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! What did you think of it? I'm sorry if the first half of this chapter grossed you out, but then again, everyone uses the bathroom in their "clothes" when they're very young. Anyways, what do you think is going to happen next? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Making a Plan

Tuesday, November 30; 5:20 p.m.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio are sitting at the kitchen table, going over some plans. Plans to rescue Sonic's baby brother, in fact. The blue hedgehog has been thinking about the various plans all day in school. He's told some of them to Espio during recess and lunch since they're in different classes, but none to Knuckles due to Knuckles being in first grade instead of kindergarten. Sonic's plans have ranged from pranking Eggman, spraying Eggman and Robot with hot cheese from a hose, taking selfies for no reason, and so much more the blue blur can think of! It's just that...he doesn't know where to start.

"Hey boys," Jacob greets as he walks into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hey Dad," Sonic says without looking over.

"Hi, Mr. Mc'Newman," Knuckles and Espio also greet, and also without looking over.

Then Sonic turns around to speak to his dad, "Hey Dad...?"

"Yes, Sonic?" Jacob wants to know.

"Um...do you want to help us make plans to rescue our brother?" Sonic asks, "My friends and I don't know what to do."

Jacob suddenly stops because what Sonic asked him was pretty important. His new son did go missing yesterday, while his other two kids didn't get a chance to meet him. He finally responds back, "Sure; I'd love to help."

But just as Jacob is about to help, Lisa walks into the house, entering the kitchen.

"Hey boys," Lisa greets, "How was school and work?"

"School was great," Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio answer the orange hedgehog.

Jacob bluntly answers, "I didn't have work today, remember? I'm on my maternity leave."

"Oh, that's right!" Lisa facepalms herself, "How long is that?"

Jacob knew his sister was referring to the maternity leave and so he answers, "Over a month. It ends somewhere after New Year's. (changing the subject) Why are you here, exactly?"

"I'm here to see Sonic and Sonia," Lisa answers, then looks around seeing that Sonia is not in the room, "By the way, where is Sonia?"

"In her room," Jacob says, "She's having a time-out because she keeps complaining about the baby being a boy instead of a girl."

Lisa is disappointed at this, "That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing her."

Jacob sighs and thinks about this for a while and then says, "Fine. You can go see her."

"Thanks!" Lisa responds back as she happily runs upstairs.

"Anyways," the green hedgehog starts, "What kind of plans do you boys have in mind?"

Knuckles was the first one to come up with an idea.

"Mine's the best one, Mr. Mc'Newman!" the red echidna says as he lays a sloppy colored picture of his plan on the table, "What's gonna happen is that Sonic is gonna run to whichever room the baby is in, while Espio and I just take a bunch of selfies while Sonic's doing all the work. Isn't that an awesome idea?!"

Jacob runs his fingers through his quills for a few minutes, thinking about this stupid idea. Finally he says to Knuckles, "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard from you."

"WHAT?!" Knuckles shrieks.

"Why would you make Sonic do all the work, while you and Espio just get to slack off?" Jacob wants to know.

Then Espio gets in the conversation, "Yeah? I actually _want_ to do stuff!"

"See? At least Espio wants to help out Sonic," Jacob says, "Alright Espio, what's your idea?"

" _My_ idea is that we all dress like ninjas. Sonic can get the baby, while Knuckles and I beat up Eggman and Robot," Espio explains.

"Hmm...interesting," Jacob says, "Now let's go on to Sonic's plan."

"Thanks Dad!" Sonic says, "Alright...my idea is that one of us gets to spray hot cheese on Eggman and Robot, one of us gets to beat up Eggman's other robots, while I get the baby! Isn't that awesome?"

Just like the first two ideas, Jacob takes a long time to think about this. Finally he answers, "That's nice...but how are we going to spray hot cheese on Eggman and Robot?"

"By using a hose, duh!" Sonic answers back.

"A hose?" Jacob has no understanding of this whatsoever. So then, he gets an idea, "Hey kids. I have an idea."

Everyone leans close to the green hedgehog in order to hear him correctly.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5! What did you think of it? What did you think of everyone's ideas? What do you think Jacob's idea is going to be? You'll just have to wait until Chapter 6!  
**


	6. Saving His Brother

Wednesday, December 1; 9:00 a.m.

As the bell rings for class to start, Ms. Hardberry's kindergarten class quickly sits in their seats. Ms. Hardberry, otherwise known as Sonic's teacher, walks to the front of the room and says, "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Ms. Hardberry," the kids greet (though some said 'teacher' instead of 'Hardberry').

"Now class, today we are going to-" the teacher says, but is interrupted as the wall phone rings. The orange fox runs to the wall phone and answers it, "Hello?...Already?...Are you sure?...But class just started!...You want him now?...Okay...Bye!" she hangs up and says to Sonic, "Sonic, your dad wants you to meet him on the soccer field right away."

"Okay," the blue hedgehog responds as he dashes out of the room.

* * *

At the soccer field...

Sonic runs onto the field to see Jacob already on there, checking his phone.

"Hi Dad!" Sonic greets.

Jacob looks up from his phone and sees his son, "Hi Sonic!"

Behind the Mc'Newman's were Knuckles and Espio, running up to them. "Hi Sonic! Hi Mr. Mc'Newman!" the two boys greet as they stop running.

Jacob then tells the kids the situation, "Alright kids, my phone is telling me that Eggman's base is somewhere on the soccer field, but I don't see it _anywhere_."

"Maybe it's underground," Espio wonders.

"Don't be silly, Espio," Knuckles says, "Of course it's underground! I went there before the school year started!"

Sonic and his dad are starting to get fed up by Knuckles' and Espio's little argument. "You guys, stop!" Sonic whines, "We need to listen to my dad's instructions! He's trying to find Eggman's base!"

But just as everyone stops bickering, the ground opens up from below everyone's feet. Just as the four animals are standing on air, they fall down screaming. They land on the gray floor in somewhere dark.

Robot rolls over to them and yells across the room, "Doctor! There's some intruders who want to see you!"

Eggman slowly walks over to Robot and the intruders saying, "Well...well...well. It's the obnoxious blue hedgehog and _look_ ; he brought his daddy and little friends with him."

Knuckles glares up at the human man growling, "We're not little!"

Eggman laughs at the red echidna, "Are you sure? 'Cause six years old is pretty little to me."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY BROTHER?!" Sonic demands to know.

"Oh, I stole _your_ baby brother?" Eggman sarcastically wonders, "I'm 'sorry'. I didn't _know_ that."

"Don't play games, you evil monster!" Jacob growls as he shoves the scientist in the chest. Eggman gasps loudly as he sees Jacob's hand prints on his red jacket, even though the hand prints are clearly invisible.

"MY JACKET!" he cries, then gives Jacob an evil eye, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Oh really?" Jacob smugs, "How?"

"BY THIS!" Eggman screams as he presses a red button. Then out of the blue, a big metal claw grabs hold of Jacob. Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio are scared and worried out of their minds for the green hedgehog.

"DAD!" Sonic cries.

"MR. MC'NEWMAN!" Knuckles and Espio cry along.

"YOU THREE GO AHEAD!" Jacob says, while struggling to get out of the claw, "I'M GONNA TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS STUPID THING!"

"What do we do?!" Knuckles shrieks.

Espio then comes up with a plan, "Sonic; go find your brother! Knuckles; grab Mr. Mc'Newman's phone, and take pictures of important stuff while you follow Sonic. I'll take care of Eggman and Robot."

Sonic nods, while Knuckles grabs Jacob's phone, which is near its owner. The two neighbors run through the dark hallway as Espio grabs some kind of ninja stick to beat the villains with it.

* * *

Through the hallway...

Knuckles and Sonic are looking through various rooms, trying to find the baby. Finally, Knuckles opens the door to Robot's room and sees something...or someone in this case.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles shouts across the hallway, "Over here!"

Sonic runs over to Knuckles and sees through the door...his baby brother. Sonic was about to form tears of joy until Knuckles yells, "What are you waiting for?! Hurry up!"

Sonic runs over to the baby and grabs him, causing him to wake up from his nap. The boys run out of the room to go back to where they started.

* * *

As Knuckles, Sonic, and the baby come back, Eggman is knocked out by Espio's staff. Robot is already on the floor, all shriveled up in a bunch of pieces.

"Wow Espio!" Knuckles is amazed at what he's seeing, "You knocked out Eggman and killed Robot!"

"That's so cool!" Sonic cries, but then the baby starts crying.

Knuckles looks at Sonic and says, "Ooh...you made the baby cry."

"Way to go, Sonic," says Espio.

"It wasn't my fault! He probably needs his diaper changed!" Sonic says as he sets the baby down on the floor. He takes off the sack diaper and the baby ends up peeing on his face.

When the baby stops peeing, Sonic wipes the urine off his face saying, "Yuck! My brother is such a manic!"

Knuckles bursts out laughing, while Espio says to Sonic, "It's actually _maniac_."

After Espio corrects the blue hedgehog, _everyone,_ including the baby, bursts out laughing.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6! What did you think of it? I'm so glad Sonic saved the baby. Anyways, there will be one more chapter to this story so remember to review and stay tuned for Chapter 7!  
**


	7. His Name is Manic

**Here we go; the last chapter of Welcome, Baby Mc'Newman! Enjoy!**

* * *

10:05 a.m.

There are police cars and ambulances already on their way to Emerald Elementary. Jacob had called them earlier; the police to arrest Dr. Eggman for kidnapping the baby, and the ambulance to take the baby back to the hospital for his special care. Just about everyone in the whole school was witnessing this whole event saying stuff like,

"I hope the baby's okay."

"Arrest Dr. Eggman! He's mean!"

"Please take that bad man away!"

Everyone hoped that the baby would be fine and that Eggman would get arrested for a long time...or forever. Jacob gets off his phone and says to Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio, "I just called 911, and the police and ambulance are already on their way," then he turns to the other kids saying, "I hate to say this kids, but I need you all to go back to your classes unless you have recess."

The kindergartners, 4th, 5th, and 6th graders go back to the classrooms, while the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd graders run to the playground because this is their recess time. Sure this is Knuckles' recess time too, but Sonic and Espio are still staying with him no matter what. Finally, sirens from police cars and ambulances are heard from the back of the school. The police officers and the paramedics (one of them pushing a stretcher) run down to the soccer field to see what happened. Jacob begins to explain everything, "You see that man in the red jacket laying on the ground? He kidnapped this baby hedgehog, my son, this Monday. I need you to arrest the man and take this baby back to the hospital."

One of the paramedics take the baby from Jacob, while one of the officers says, "We won't arrest Dr. Eggman just yet."

"WHAT?!" Jacob shrieks, "Why?! He just kidnapped a newborn infant!"

"Dr. Eggman is injured," the officer says while looking at a bruised Eggman, "We have to take him to the hospital first. He can't go to jail all wounded."

That cop does have a point. The paramedics pick up Eggman and put him on the stretcher. They put him and the baby in the ambulance and they drive off, on the way to the hospital.

Knuckles runs up to the cop holding Jacob's phone saying, "Look, Mr. Police Officer! I took a bunch of selfies while Sonic and I saved the baby!"

The cop looks at the pictures Knuckles took and says, "Those are nice selfies, kid. You want to take one with me?"

"Sure!" Knuckles answers as he gives the phone to the officer.

As Knuckles and the officer take a selfie, Sonic looks up at his dad and asks, "Hey Dad; when are we going to see the baby again?"

"Probably after school," answers Jacob.

* * *

3:00 p.m.  


Jacob was right: they are going to the hospital after school. As he, Sonic, Sonia, and Lisa enter the Station Square Memorial Hospital building, they immediately run into the same doctor they met with two days ago: Dr. Carl. The four hedgehogs are nervous out of their minds. What if the baby wasn't fine?

"H-hi Dr. Carl..." Jacob hesitates, "H-how's the baby doing?"

"Hello Mc'Newman's," the doctor greets, "The baby's going to be okay. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes!" the hedgehogs happily answer in unison.

On the 25th floor...

Dr. Carl opens the door to Room 405. Before he lets the guests in there, he pops his head in the room asking Aleena, "Your family's here; would you like for them to come in?"

"Yes please," Aleena responds.

Everyone comes in and Sonic and Sonia are happy to see their mother. "Mom! Mommy!" Sonic and Sonia respectively cry as they run to Aleena, who is seen holding the baby.

"Hi Sonic! Hi Sonia!" Aleena greets, "How are my two babies?"

"Good!" answers Sonia.

"Remember Mom," Sonic begins to say, "you have **three** babies now."

"Oh, that's right!" Aleena says.

Then Lisa steps in and asks, "And speaking of three babies, what are you going to name this little guy?"

Aleena starts blushing, "I know this sounds crazy, but I have decided to name him 'Manic'."

Everyone thinks silently about the name until Jacob says, "Seems alright. 'Manic's' a unique name."

"Why do you want to name him 'Manic'?" Lisa asks her sister-in-law.

Aleena is about to answer until Dr. Carl says, "Because she saw him pee on my face while she was changing him. I was trying to see how she was doing."

Sonic and Sonia laugh after hearing the word 'pee' and Jacob says to Aleena, "The name for our son? It's actually pronounced _maniac_."

Aleena blushes in embarrassment as she says, "We're still naming him 'Manic.'"

After that, everyone begins to laugh. They're really glad Manic gets to live and be okay.

So... Welcome, Manic Mc'Newman.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story! Sorry the last few sentences were sloppy. Anyways, tell me your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you next time (or in 'The Chaos Emeralds')!  
**


End file.
